Happy Valentine's day
by Jynn Belk Wren
Summary: It's a one-shot about Sabine and Ezra, I hope you like it!


**VALENTINE'S DAY, SABEZRA ONESHOT (THIS FIC DOESN'T BELONG TO LOVERS. AFTER LEGACY OF MANDALORE)**

 **EZRA'S POV.**

I am so sad; Sabine is not here anymore and today in all days had to be Valentine's Day! Why was I so coward? I wish I could have told her before she leaves how much love I feel for her!

I didn't notice I lost my focus training with Kanan, so I fell on the ground, feeling Kanan's lightsaber hurting a bit my face, making me moan and fall on the ground.

-Ezra, can you pay more attention?! Look what have I done to you, I am sorry kiddo.

I didn't care about the little wound. I started to feel tears on my eyes until they became in sobs

-Ezra? What is it? Does it hurt?

-I am not crying for the wound, Kanan… I miss Sabine. I need her, I love her…I…- I kept sobbing. I felt warm arms around me. It was Kanan- and, after all this, today is Valentine's Day! I wish she could be here!

-I've got an idea. Go to Mandalore. Visit her and tell her how do you feel and how much you miss her and love her. - He told me, caressing my hair. I got surprised, why I never thought of that?!

-Really? Can I go with her?

-Ezra, I want you happy, and you won't focus today if you are sad. You need it. Go.

-Thanks Kanan

-Welcome kid.

I ran to the market to buy paints for her and I put the course to Mandalore, sending signal to them.

-Mandalorian station, what do you need and who are you? - I heard Sabine's voice

-Hey Sabine, it's me, Ezra, meet me on the palace

-HEY! KID! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! - She sounded so happy. I missed her voice. My heart was filled of happiness. I was going to see her beauty again. I arrived on her palace and opened the Phantom's door. I saw Sabine's beautiful eyes watching me and her beautiful smile

-EZRA! - she hugged me. I got surprised. I felt her tears on my shoulders. I pulled her away to see her and I got more surprised because she was crying with happy tears – I have a lot to tell you! But you first, what are you doing here?

-I came to give you something- I said, taking the box and handing it to her. She got surprised- Happy Valentine's day….Sabine there is something I need to tell you

-Really? I was about to say the same to you, well then, you first

-I wanted to say that…. I love you. I've been a coward not telling you, but I am freaking in love with you

She opened her eyes widened

-I love you too- she leaned and kissed me deeply and I got surprised- I have something for you too.

-You shouldn't Sabine

-C'mon, follow me

I followed her to her room. Of course it was colorful. I saw something that made me happy; it was paint about all of us. She never forgot us.

She handled a jetpack to me, painted with golden and blue, my favorite colors!

-WOW! THANKS!- I gave her a peck and hugged her tightly, she laughed-Now open yours

 **SABINE'S POV**

I opened the box and saw the best paint cans. My eyes got filled with tears. I never found those colors on the market! I saw Ezra with a big smile but I changed my face, knowing I was a big coward, he always thought about me

-Don't you like it? - He asked me, kind of sad

-Ezra, I love it, but, I feel I was a coward not telling you….-I felt his lips on mine, filling me with love…I really love him…I gave back the kiss, when we heard someone clearing the throat….it was mom.

-Hello boy, I see you came back.

He broke the kiss blushing.

-Hello Mrs. Wren. I…uh….wanted to see her

-She has already a suitor

I got my heart frozen

-You are lying! I won't marry that man. He is 22 years older than me!

-I won't let you marry a boy who is not mandalorian!

-I am 19 years old! I can protect myself! I did it a long time while you here and hated me!

-what has he got that Quarrio hasn't?!

-I met Ezra 3 years ago! I don't know that man! So let me stay with Ezra! PLEASE MOTHER!

Ursa started to think…

-Mrs. Wren, I swear I will take care of her; I will make her the happiest girl of this galaxy…. Just, let me take her, please.

-Alright, I have no choice, do I? - She said…. But I noticed her eyes filling with tears…

-Mom, can you come with us? We already found papa. We all can go and help the Rebellion.

-I'll think about that. While, just go. I will miss you my little princess.

-Mom, let me go with her- said Tristan from her back. My brother wants to come with me…. I wonder why- I want to be with my sister. Please. I will miss her like crazy… she is my best friend

-Tristan…. - I said smiling and hugging him

-Alright…. –

-Thanks! I am so grateful Ursa…. I…

-I understood boy

I laughed and we all hugged my mom

-Are you going to leave without saying goodbye to your old father? And please introduce me with this boy…. Who is he?

-This is Ezra dad, and Ezra this is my father, Marsh.

-Nice to meet you, Sir- Ezra said extending his hand. My dad did the same.

-Well Sabine, Tristan, we will go as soon as we can.

We three went to the Phantom II and closed the door. Tristan fell asleep. We trained a lot today. I rested my head on Ezra's shoulder. He leaned and kissed me deeply

-Welcome back, my lady

-I love you Ezzy- I whispered between kisses

-I love you too Sabi- I smiled when I heard his nickname to me. I kissed him desperately and he returned.

This is the best day of my life


End file.
